


Would Midorima Shin-chan Please Come to the Principal's Office

by evieva



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, they get in trouble yes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evieva/pseuds/evieva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima is called to the principal's office under a relatively unknown reason, although he suspects it has something to do with one of Takao's ploys...</p><p>Drabble/one-shot/Midorima really does like Takao, he just doesn't know it/Takao's head-over-heels for the guy/Fluffy/funny</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would Midorima Shin-chan Please Come to the Principal's Office

Midorima sat in class, a typical day, with the teachers drawling on about their individual subjects and lessons that the basketball player attentively wrote notes about. It was the start of math class when an announcement came from over the speakers. 

"Would Midorima Shin-ch--tarou please come to the principal’s office?" Midorima rolled his eyes, recognizing an obvious prank from none-other than Takao; the loud and violently disregarding of school rules. He decided to ignore the message and continue with class, until he looked up and noticed that the many other students that sat around him were looking at him expectantly. He froze up a moment, blinking a bit at the unexpectedness of this situation, adjusted his glasses, and began to gather his things. He shuffled out of the classroom toward the principal’s office, not wishing to stay so he could be awkwardly questioned on why he was ignoring a blatant call from the principal of the school. He adjusted his lucky item on his neck (a yellow and red polka dot scarf) as his steps echoed throughout the corridor.

Granted to Takao, it was a very good impersonation of their schools leader, but his slip up with the "Shin-chan" bit is what gave him away. No one in the entire school called him that except for the silver-tongued boy himself. Which meant he was currently walking into a situation he would most likely rather not have anything to do with, without any consideration as to why Takao would sneak in the the principals office to call the green-haired in there. 

The plot itself must have back fired by now. Someone must have found out it was Takao because the principal was not back from his meeting yet. Midorima knew that, and Takao obviously did as well.

When Midorima reached the office and saw no one (not even the secretary) there, he assumed it was lunch time for the staff or...something. He looked at his watch. Still an hour before lunch. Was there really no one here? And if so, how did Takao know?

Midorima threw the door to principal’s office open angrily. "Takao," He growled when he spotted a short figure leaning against the mahogany desk casually. 

"Ah! You came!" He laughed stupidly, bumping off of the edge of the desk to greet the annoyed visitor. 

"What do you want? I'd like to get back to class, where I _should_ be." Midorima tightened his grip on his bag so he wouldn't punch Takao. The grinning fool stepped up close, hands in his pockets.

"Well, I was going to the bathroom--you know me--I always have a certain time I need to go because--"

"Get to the point."

"Ah, yes, so I walked past the office, and noticed that no one was inside, so I had this great idea. Get Shin-chan to join me, and we can make a little bit of history." He finished, nudging the taller with his elbow. Midorima adjusted his glasses, more from habit rather than necessity. He contemplated Takao's offer, looking around the principal’s office for something that could be used to deface the room. He found neither spray paint nor toilet paper. It was just Takao, and his shit eating grin. 

"I don't get your meaning."

"C'mon, Shin-chan! When's the last time two kids made-out in the principal’s office during school hours?" Takao threw an arm over Midorima with a little difficulty. "It'll be glorious!" 

"Doubtful." 

"Please?" Takao tried, sticking out his bottom lip a bit. Midorima frowned at the gesture. He turned to walk out once more, but the point-guard was quick. He closed the office door quickly, leaning his back on it. 

"Move out of my way." Midorima's irritation had to be clear to Takao by now, so why didn't he just stop already? 

"Not until you kiss me." Takao sang, still grinning from ear to ear. This kid really thought he was getting something out of Midorima, and it got on the taller's nerves. 

After a moment of silent staring, Midorima set his bag on the ground gently, and removed the top layer of his uniform along with his lucky item. "Don't be too loud."

Takao's eyes widened and his lashes fluttered in surprise. He chuckled excitedly as he mirrored his partner, almost making Midorima regret his decision. Almost.

"Desk," Midorima commanded, "if we're going to do this, we're going to do it right."

"Ooo…I like the way you think, Shin-chan." Takao padded around the taller to reach the desk. He propped himself up, swinging his legs and biting his bottom lip in anticipation. Midorima joined him in his spot on the desk, standing in front of him. In an effort to avoid his nerves taking over, the green-haired chanced a glance behind at the shut door. "You locked it, correct?"

"Yes."

"And no one’s here?"

"Nope."

"They're not going to find out about this?" He raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"Ah, I'll have to tell everyone I know that Shin-chan's just a shy, little bunny after all."

Midorima glowered at him, and held he up his hands in a sort of dismissing apology. 

When Midorima was satisfied, he finally leaned in on Takao, uncertain he knew what he was doing. Tentatively at first, his lips tested Takao's gently in short, sweet pecks. He had never done this before, so he wasn't sure what the 'right' way to do it was. But with Takao's encouraging eagerness as he returned every small kiss, Midorima grew a bit more confident. It was pretty easy. Find different ways that your lips fit together, and continue to find them until you run out of breath. And that's exactly what they did. Carefully feeling what worked and what did not until they became more comfortable with idea that their lips fit together perfectly. 

As the embrace deepened, Midorima leaning his strong hands against the cool, flat surface of the desk, the taller felt something seeping out from inside him. Almost like a secret he kept so hidden even he didn't know it was there. And this secret pushed for Midorima to deepen the kiss still. 

Takao pushed Midorima’s glasses up on his head as their tongues clashed. Midorima towered over Takao, the shorter finding support in his legs wrapped around the green-haired's waist. Takao moaned a bit, his back presumably bent unpleasantly seeing how Midorima barely gave him slack in the situation. Though, he did not seem to care in the least, for Midorima could have sworn he felt a smile grow on his face through the bussing. 

Things were getting heated, and Midorima wished to remove his undershirt in hopes of finding the relief of cool air on his hot skin. Takao was a step ahead of him, practically tossing his own shirt over his head, breaking the kiss for only a moment, then starting on Midorima's. 

"Thank you," Midorima breathed when Takao finally untangled his fitted white t-shirt from him long arms. 

"No problem..." Takao grinned, his hands cherishing Midorima's bare skin. It was almost unreal. Maybe that's why the taller pushed on. It seemed like a dream he was certain he had before, but he never put a face to the significant other he performed with. Now, it was Takao. And he felt...relieved. If there were any number of ways Midorima could describe what this felt like, they were all lost to him. He wouldn't call it indescribable; that would consider this an 'undiagnosable'. And Midorima had yet to know something he could not explain. He just didn't have the right words. 

Something took over the green-haired; something unexpectedly wild as he lifted Takao from the table, his hands holding fast to the black-haired's firm rump, until he slammed him back on the desk loudly. Takao grunted into his now prostrate position, running one hand through Midorima's hair, and the other along the top of his back all the while keeping their lips locked. He was good. So good, in fact, Midorima was actually drooling unsightly into Takao's mouth. He tasted so... _precocious..._

Midorima couldn't remember the last time they stopped for breath, but they didn't need to think about it, for someone opened the door that halted them in the tracks. 

"Hello?" The sweet voice of the secretary rang in Midorima's ears, and he had no time to right himself before she saw them. She yelped at the sight, her face turning bright pink in obvious embarrassment at the scene; two shirtless students, one practically straddling the other, and the other beaming proudly, frozen on top of the principal’s desk during school hours. 

"Hello, Kowaguchi-san!" Takao waved from his spot pinned to the desk. Midorima whacked his hand to stop him in his greeting. 

"B-both of you gather your things immediately, and leave this room!" She hollered, a bit more flustered than enraged. With the little pride Midorima had left, he apologized to Kowaguchi-san with a bow, and both boys shuffled from the office.

"When the principal gets back from his meeting, he'll decide your punishment. For now, just get back to your classes!"

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe we got caught.”

"Where's the fun in not getting caught? Plus, you were a little loud Shin-cha--Ow!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought in the comments, and don't forget the kudos! I appreciate 'em! Bye~!


End file.
